Conversacion pendiente
by RozaLove21
Summary: Rose tuvo una conversación un poco desagradable con Adrian después de engañarlo con Dimitri, pero Dimitri también quiere hablar con él, quiere hablar de hombre a hombre.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

POV DIMITRI

A paso acelerado me dirigía al lugar al que tenía que ir, no, al debía ir, a aclarar todo el asunto, tenía que darle la cara algún día, y ese día era hoy, quiera o no la persona que me viene persiguiendo desde que deje nuestro cuarto y tratando de seguirme el paso.

Por favor, yo ya hable con él, le dije todo lo que tenía que saber, no es necesario que hables con él, deja tus pensamientos sobre el honor a un lado, Dimitri - me decía mi Roza mientras me dirigía al cuarto de Adrián.

Dimitri – se colocó al frente mío, cortándome el paso.

Roza, por favor, tengo que hacerlo, debo hablar con él – tomándola de los hombros, tratando de convencerla, pero claro estábamos hablando de Rose Hathaway, mi Roza, mi hermosa y testaruda Roza.

No, no te dejare – lo dijo con un puchero, reí en mi interior, claro, ahí está – dame una buena razón por la que te deje seguir con esto.

Está bien, tu ganas – una sonrisa triunfadora se formó en su hermosa cara – te diré mis razones – su sonrisa se desvaneció en un segundo, alzo los brazos en señal de derrota y me dio su mirada de: "habla, te escucho".

Primero, su novia le fue infiel conmigo; segundo, su novia le oculto la infidelidad; tercero, él se enteró de la peor manera posible; cuarto, a pesar de todo, él tuvo que seguir ayudándonos y actuar como si nada; quinto, tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para obtener una explicación por parte tuya y sexto y último, solo ha obtenido una parte de explicación, falta la mía. – ya los tenia enumerados desde hace tiempo de hecho - Él tiene que desahogar su furia con alguien.

Exacto, ya se desahogó conmigo. – dijo mi Roza, con la esperanza de que desista de mi idea.

No solo debe hacerlo contigo, falto yo, así que por favor – dije esperando que comprendiera que este asunto no solo le correspondía a ella, sino también a mí.

Está bien, ve – cedió al fin - pero te acompaño. No está en discusión. Tómalo o déjalo. – Accedí, sabiendo que era lo único que podía conseguir de mi Roza.

Tomados de la mano, termínanos de recorrer los pasillos hasta la habitación de Adrián, al chico que me agradaba, que consideraba un buena persona, con el que estaba cien por ciento agradecido, pero también era el chico al que había traicionado, a quien arruine su relación y a quien le arrebate la chica que amaba, que sigue amando.

Toque la puerta, esperamos unos minutos, y ahí está él, luciendo como alma que lleva el diablo, desarreglado, despeinado, sus ojos hinchados y con un gran olor a alcohol y cigarro.

Mira que tenemos aquí, a la feliz pareja, ¿Qué? ¿Vienen a restregarme su felicidad o a que les de mi bendición? – dijo con un tono de burla y tomando un trago de su botella de alcohol.

Vine a hablar contigo, quiero darte una explicación, de hombre a hombre – dije con firmeza y con mi mascara de guardián. Su mirada cambio a una seria y decidida.

Ya era hora, Belikov, adelante, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

 **Este es mi primera historia, espero que les guste para así hacer la continuación.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Continuación de "Conversación pendiente".**

POV DIMITRI

Mira que tenemos aquí, a la feliz pareja, ¿Qué? ¿Vienen a restregarme su felicidad o a que les de mi bendición? – dijo con un tono de burla y tomando un trago de su botella de alcohol.

Vine a hablar contigo, quiero darte una explicación, de hombre a hombre – dije con firmeza y con mi mascara de guardián. Su mirada cambio a una seria y decidida.

Ya era hora, Belikov, adelante, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar. – dijo.

Antes de entrar le di una mirada a Roza, ella automáticamente entendió que hasta aquí llegaba su participación, me dio una sonrisa alentadora y se retiró, esa es una de las cosas que amo de nuestra relación, con una sola mirada nos podemos entender, expresar todo lo que sentimos, decir lo que no podemos expresar con palabras….

Belikov, si ya terminaste de soñar despierto, ¿Vas a pasar o qué? – me interrumpió Ivashkov.

A veces me preocupaba como podía olvidar todo a mí alrededor con tanta facilidad cuando se trataba de mi Roza. Pero ahora no debía pensar en eso, sino en mantener mi autocontrol con Ivashkov, soy experto en controlarme, pero de nuevo, este asunto incluía a mi Roza, en ese tema mi conciencia, mi autocontrol, mi mascara de guardián, mi juicio caían como una torre de naipes al más fino viento.

Me quede parado en medio de la habitación, si es que se puede llamar así a un lugar desordenado, sucio, lleno de basura, ropa tirada, botellas y cajas de cigarro vacías, bueno la habitación de mi Roza es parecida, excepto lo de las botellas y cigarro, por suerte ella no tiene ese horrible vicio.

Dios, no puedes dejar de pensar en ella ni un minuto, ¿verdad, asaltacunas? – de nuevo me interrumpió. Por Dios, contrólate Belikov, recuerda tus años de entrenamiento. – Siéntate. – Me senté en frente de él.

Lord Ivashkov – empecé mi discurso, o al menos eso intente.

Sin formalidades, por favor, ve directo al grano – dijo impaciente – Tengo cosas que hacer – si claro, seguir hundiéndote en el alcohol, dije para mis adentros, por supuesto.

Adrián, yo sé que cualquier cosa que te diga no va a cambiar el hecho de que por mi culpa Rose y tu terminaran su relación, pero quería ofrecerte mis más sinceras disculpas por lo que paso, vine a responder tus preguntas, sin mentirte y a escuchar todo lo que tengas que decirme sin interrumpirte. – dije al fin.

Jajaja, ayyy, Belikov, eso estuvo bueno. – se reía con ganas. Lo mire desconcertado – Justo así imagine que ibas a decir esas palabras.

Adrián, si tú pediste que fuera informal, yo te pido seriedad. – sabía que Adrián ocultaba sus emociones en el alcohol y el cigarro, pero también lo hacía con las bromas. – Esto es un asunto serio, porque tu relación y tus sentimientos por Rose lo fueron. – después de unos segundos de silencio, me miro de frente y dijo.

¿Quién fue él que empezó? – lo mire sin entender, el capto el mensaje porque prosiguió. - ¿Tu besaste a Rose primero? ¿O ella te beso? – pregunto con una mirada de dolor.

Yo la bese primero – esa respuesta le cambio la mirada a mejor un poco, solo un poco, debía pensar que Rose no fue quien inicio el engaño, pero soltó la pregunta que no quería escuchar.

¿Por qué? - di una respiración fuerte. Debió notar mi duda por lo que dijo después.

Recuerda que dijiste sin mentiras. – es cierto, no debo mentirle.

Le dije: "puede que aun te amé, me gustaría volver atrás, pero sé que es demasiado tarde, ahora tu estas con Adrián y tú me dijiste que lo amabas y que él te hace feliz". – dije mirándolo a los ojos, no quería que dudara de mi palabra.

¿Y qué dijo Rose? – pregunto con dolor en su voz.

Dijo que me amaba, que nunca había dejado de amarme, que era solamente mía. – Esto no podía decirlo mirándolo a la cara, simplemente no podía.

¿Te acostaste con ella? – no podía mirarlo, solo asentí con la cabeza – Dímelo en la cara.

Me acosté con Rose. Lo siento. No pude evitarlo – pensé que iba a insultarme de todas las maneras posibles o hasta golpearme, yo venía para eso, pero en lugar de eso, dio un gran suspiro, se levanto de su asiento y me dio la espalda.

Bueno, de todos modos fue mi culpa, algún día iba a pasar. – me dio la cara, sus ojos estaban llorosos. - Yo lo veía ¿sabes? Sus auras siempre resplandecían cuando estaban juntos, pero yo me hacia el ciego, no quería aceptarlo. – cogió su botella y tomo un largo trago. – es solo que, pensé que quizás… - me dijo con una sonrisa – pensé que quizás algún día Rose me amaría a mí, me elegiría a mí, pensé que si me esforzaba, si cambiaba todo lo malo que tengo, ella te olvidaría.

No sé qué decirte, Adrián, no soy bueno en estos temas. Nunca había estado en una situación así.- confesé. Adrián dejo la botella en la mesa y se sentó de nuevo, pero esta vez a mi lado.

Yo tampoco, las chicas con las que estaba eran un simple juego, pero Rose no, ella era diferente, era la primera chica por la que haría cualquier cosa, hasta dejar de beber y fumar, ¿Lo puedes creer? – me dijo como si esas dos vicios fueran indispensables para la vida. Bueno, para su vida si lo eran, así que era un gran sacrificio para él. – es la primera y la única chica que he amado.

Para mi es igual. Siempre estaba pensando en el trabajo y en mi deber, hasta que llego ella, es la primera y la única mujer importante en mi vida, por la que moriría, Roza es lo primero para mí. – dije con una sonrisa y pensando en ella.

Es la clase de mujer por la que harías cualquier cosa con tal de hacerla feliz – asentí – porque su sonrisa es lo más lindo que hay.

Y sus ojos brillantes – añadí.

Su hermoso cabello – dijo Adrián.

Su delicioso aroma – dije.

Su increíble figura – dijo Adrián.

Su piel tan suave – dije.

Creo que debemos terminar aquí, porque la lista de las cosas que nos encantan de Rose es infinita – los dos reímos. - Ella es simplemente hermosa. – admitió Adrián.

Por dentro y por fuera. – dije.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato. Hasta que…

Puedo preguntarte algo. – había algo que quería saber, pero no me atrevía a preguntárselo a Rose.

Dime, asaltacunas. – dijo Adrián más tranquilo.

¿Cuántas veces te has acostado con Rose? – los ojos de Adrián expresaban sorpresa.

 **Este es mi primera historia, espero que les guste para así hacer la continuación.**

 **Adrián ya pregunto lo que quería saber, ahora es el turno de Dimitri. Él también quiere saber cómo fue la relación de Rose con Adrián.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Continuación de "Conversación pendiente". Ahora es el turno de Dimitri de preguntar. Las respuestas de Adrián afectaran su relación con Rose**

 **POV DIMITRI**

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato. Hasta que…

Puedo preguntarte algo. – había algo que quería saber, pero no me atrevía a preguntárselo a Rose.

Dime, asaltacunas. – dijo Adrián más tranquilo.

¿Cuántas veces te has acostado con Rose? – los ojos de Adrián expresaban sorpresa.

 **POV ADRIAN**

No puedo creer lo que acaba de decir el asaltacunas, él pensaba que Rose y yo habíamos… oh por Dios, Rose no le ha contado sobre nosotros, pero ¿Por qué?, quizás ella…

Por favor, no me mientas, yo te respondí con la verdad, tú también hazlo. – interrumpió mis pensamientos, pude ver en su cara que realmente le importaba saber el número.

Cero – sus ojos no podían abrirse más por la sorpresa – lo que escuchaste, nunca he estado con tu Roza. – haciendo énfasis en el "tu".

Pero yo vi que tenía una mordida en su cuello de la noche que paso contigo, cuando asesinaron a la reina Tatiana – dejo de forma acusatoria – Dime la verdad, yo no puedo reclamarte nada, Rose y yo no estábamos juntos en ese momento.

Si estuve con Rose en su habitación y si la mordí, pero no tuvimos sexo – dije.

Entonces… ¿Solo la mordiste y ya?, ¿No pasó nada más entre ustedes? – dijo, me estaba debatiendo internamente… le digo o no… esto afectara la relación que tiene con Rose… no quiero arruinarla… no quiero que Rose piense que se lo dije al asaltacunas para lastimarla.

Éramos novios en ese tiempo, nos besamos, eso es normal – no conforme con mi respuesta, dijo.

Pero no es normal dejarse morder, eso solo pasa en ciertas situaciones especiales – dijo, dejando claro a que situaciones especiales se refería.

¿Qué te ha dicho Rose sobre nuestra relación? – dije, no quería decir nada que perjudicara su relación con el asaltacunas.

Rose no me ha dicho mucho de su relación – dijo – solo lo esencial, pero yo quiero saber hasta dónde llegaste con Rose en el área… física, para ser especifico, si dejo que la mordieras, debió pasar algo antes.

¿Acaso importa tanto lo que hice o no con Rose? – pude ver en su cara que si le importaba, pero si eso era parte del pasado. – Escucha, tu no fuiste el primero en estar en una situación física con Rose, pero si serás el ultimo, eso te lo aseguro, Rose te ama en medidas inimaginables.

Yo le quite la virginidad a Rose – eso si no me lo esperaba – yo sé que Rose tiene la reputación de que se acuesta con todos, pero eso es mentira, tú lo deberías saber.

Yo lo sé, yo sé que Rose no es una cualquiera, pero pensé que ya había estado con algún chico por lo menos. – dije.

Pues te equivocas, ella ha estado solo conmigo, por eso es importante para mi saber hasta donde llegaron. - dijo con énfasis en "solo conmigo", eso de que los rusos eran posesivos y celosos con sus mujeres resulto ser cierto.

Ok, te lo diré, pero que quede entre nosotros, si Rose no te lo dijo es por algo, no puedes reclamarle nada, porque como tú mismo dijiste eso paso cuando no estaban juntos. – El solo asintió – esa noche, estuvimos a punto de tener relaciones, pero no teníamos protección, así que no lo hicimos, obviamente yo estaba decepcionado y en forma de compensación, Rose dejo que la mordiera, después de eso solo nos dormimos.

Cuando dices que estuvieron a punto a tener relaciones, te refieres a… – dijo, como si lo que le dije no respondiera toda su pregunta. Que hombre más exasperante. Estaba terminando con toda la poca paciencia que poseía.

Oh por Dios, ¿quieres todos los detalles? – ok, eso quieres, te los voy a decir - la llene de besos, le acaricie todo el cuerpo, la tuve desnuda ante mí – maldición, está apretando los puños, está llegando a su límite, no quiero un moretón en mi rostro - le dije que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, que la amaba y entonces me detuve.

Se levantó de su asiento muy rápido, cerré mis ojos esperando el merecido golpe por hablar así de la mujer del asaltacunas, pero no pasó nada, cuando abrí los ojos, lo vi caminando por el cuarto, dando respiraciones profundas, estaba tratando de tranquilizarse, que buen autocontrol tiene ese hombre, ¡gracias a Dios!.

Lo siento, no debí decir eso – dije al fin.

Está bien, fui yo quien lo pregunto, pero… – se dirigió hacia mí, me miro directamente a los ojos con una cara que asustaría a cualquiera – No te atrevas a hablar así de Rose, con nadie, nunca más en tu vida, ¿entiendes?

Ssssiii… - dije tragando saliva. Contrólate, eres Adrian Ivashkov – Si, no lo hare, te lo prometo – dije con firmeza. Eso de que las mujeres escogen a un hombre parecido a su padre, también resulto ser cierto. Belikov y Abe Mazur tienen muchas similitudes, son excelentes en amenazar personas.

Bien, creo que se terminó la conversación – dijo.

Si, adiós – dije dirigiéndome a la puerta para que se fuera de una vez, no quería seguir hablando con él.

Recuerda que esta conversación no sale de esta habitación – asentí, claro que no quiero que el mundo se entere que me amenazaste y que yo me intimide.

Lord Ivashkov – dijo de manera formal.

Guardián Belikov – se retiró y cerré la puerta. – Dios, necesito un trago.

 **POV DIMITRI**

Tome el camino hacia la habitación que compartía con Roza, pero ni bien doble a la derecha en el pasillo, allí estaba ella, sentada en el suelo esperándome. Me reí en mi interior, por supuesto que iba a esperarme, era mi Roza, ella era capaz de escuchar detrás de la puerta de Adrián. Se levantó y me pregunto.

¿Qué tal te fue? ¿De que hablaron? ¿Se pelearon? ¿Te golpeo? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – me bombardeo de mil preguntas.

Cálmate, Roza – dije tomándola de los hombros.

Respóndeme, maldición – dijo impaciente.

Rose, lenguaje – dije serio, ella sabe que no me gusta que se exprese de esa forma.

Lo siento, pero es que quiero saber – dijo con un puchero de niña pequeña. Siempre utilizaba este truco cuando quería algo, pero no lo iba a conseguir esta vez.

Yo también lo siento, mi Roza pero no te lo puedo decir – dije con una sonrisa y besando su frente.

Por favor, dime ¿sí? – dijo con una cara de perrito triste. Cuando el puchero no funcionaba, utilizaba su segundo truco, pero de nuevo, no lo va a conseguir esta vez.

Perdóname, Roza, pero no te lo voy a decir – dije tomándola de la mano para volver hacia nuestro cuarto.

Está bien, camarada, utilizare mis otros trucos para conseguir lo que quiero – dijo con una sonrisa de niña traviesa.

Me da miedo cuando sonríes así – dije besando sus labios. – no puedes dejarlo pasar.

Quizás, si me convences – dijo dándome esos besos que me encantaban.

Bueno, quizás te logre convencer en nuestra habitación – dije de manera seductora cerca de su oído.

Pues, que estamos esperando, vamos – dijo

Vamos – y así nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación con paso muy rápido. Bueno, Belikov tienes que dar todo de ti esta noche para quitarle ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

 **Déjenme en sus comentarios si les gustaría la continuación, y si les gustaría que hiciera una versión desde la perspectiva de los otros personajes involucrados en "Conversación pendiente", esta es mi primera historia, espero que les guste.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Richelle Mead**

 **Continuación de "Conversación pendiente". Rose quiere saber sobre la conversación de Dimitri y Adrián.**

 **POV ROSE**

Lentamente abro mis ojos con una sonrisa enorme, anoche fue una de las mejores de mi vida, aunque me duele todo el cuerpo, valió la pena y lo mejor es que hoy es nuestro día libre, es decir, puedo quedarme con mi Dios ruso todo el día.

Pero la cama esta vacía, ¿Dónde está mi Dios ruso? Veo una nota en la mesa de noche, que dice:

"Mi hermosa Roza fui a buscar nuestro desayuno, te veías tan pacifica durmiendo que no quise despertarte, además recordando todo lo que te hice anoche, creo que necesitas recuperar fuerzas."

Dimitri

Mi cara estaba roja, a veces podía ser tan…. como yo, pero no voy a regañarlo por la nota, en realidad creo que podría hacer o decir cualquier tontería y yo seguiría sin estar molesta con él, no me miren así, es que anoche sí que lo hizo con ganas, en serio, con ganas.

No olvidaría por un muy buen tiempo sus exquisitos besos, la forma en la que me acariciaba todo el cuerpo, amaba todas sus caricias. Como era posible cuando estábamos con los demás, ni siquiera me toma de la mano; cuando estamos solos, ahí si me besa y me abraza; pero cuando estamos en nuestra habitación, era otra cosa, no se me quita de encima, no me malinterpreten, no me estoy quejando, más bien me encanta, a quien no le encantaría tener a este maravillosos y sexy hombre como novio, él es tan…

Dime que esa sonrisa tan grande es por mí – hablando del rey de mi corazón. Traía una bandeja con jugo y ensalada de frutas, obvio para él, el señor "comida saludable"; y para mí, leche chocolatada y donas de chocolate.

Claro que es por ti, – dije sentándome en la cama. - te dije lo mucho que te amo.

Un par de veces – dijo con una sonrisa.

Nos sentamos a desayunar en silencio, cuando terminamos Dimitri se levantó.

¿A dónde vas? – pregunto, el plan era quedarnos todo el día en la cama, bueno él no lo sabía, pero no creo que se oponga.

A devolver la bandeja al comedor – dijo – tomara solo unos diez minutos, luego vuelvo aquí contigo.

¿En serio quieres desperdiciar esos diez valiosos minutos, que podrías pasar aquí conmigo? – dije arrollidandome en la cama, deslizando la sabana por mi cuerpo y quedando completamente desnuda ante él.

Puedo devolverla luego – dijo acercándose a mí y abrazándome por la cintura. – hoy es nuestro día libre y quiero pasarlo solo contigo.

Después un muy buen tiempo, ya saben de qué hablo, estábamos en la cama, yo encima de él, besando su perfecto pecho y el pasando sus dedos por mi espalda.

Dime, que fue lo que hablaste con Adrián – dije con esperanza.

Roza pensé que ya habíamos hecho un acuerdo – dijo – es un secreto entre Adrián y yo.

Pensé que tú y yo no teníamos secretos – dije con tristeza, yo a él le cuento todo, hasta lo que hablo con Lissa, bueno, Dimitri no me pregunta que hablo con Lissa, pero yo igual se lo cuento.

Claro que no los tenemos, pero esto es una excepción – dijo

Por lo menos hazme un resumen de lo que hablaron, ¿sí? – dije con una sonrisa inocente y acariciando su cuerpo.

Ok – dio un gran suspiro. Si, gane – le pedí disculpas por lo que paso, respondí las dudas que tenía, habla…

¿Qué dudas tenia? – lo interrumpí.

Es resumen, ¿recuerdas? – Asentí – hablamos sobre ti, no te diré lo que hablamos sobre ti – dijo antes de poder hablar – el respondió mis preguntas y nos despedimos.

¿Tus preguntas? ¿Qué le preguntaste? – dije alarmada.

Sobre tu relación con él – dijo después de unos segundos en silencio, como si estuviera debatiéndose si debía decirme o no.

¿Porque se lo preguntaste a Adrián y no a mí? – Dije - yo hubiera respondido tus dudas.

No lo sé, estábamos hablando de ti, no quise desperdiciar la oportunidad – dijo – Roza, yo sé que si te hubiera preguntado, me habrías respondido. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato.

Le preguntaste sobre la mordida en mi cuello ¿cierto? – dije con mi cabeza sobre su pecho, no me respondió, solo dio una respiración profunda – ¿estas molesto conmigo? – dije con tristeza en mi voz.

No, mi Roza claro que no – dijo levantando mi cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos – no estoy molesto, eso paso cuando no estábamos juntos.

¿No piensas que soy una puta de sangre? – dije con mis ojos llorosos.

Mi amor, por supuesto que no – dijo con seguridad.

Yo me arrepiento de lo que hice, no lo volveré a hacer nunca, te lo juro – dije con lágrimas en los ojos, no quería que pensara de esa forma de mí.

No, mi amor, tú no tienes que arrepentirte de nada – dijo rodeándome con sus brazos – además no te acostaste con él, y si lo hubieras hecho sería igual, tú estabas con Adrián en ese entonces.

No me acosté con él, solo he estado contigo, te lo juro – dije, no quería que dudara de mí.

Lo sé, mi amor, no tienes ni idea de cuánto me alegra que no tuvieran protección ese día – dijo feliz, lo mire con duda – aunque si hubieras dormido con él, no me habría importado, pero me alegra de que no lo hicieras.

Tú fuiste el primero – bese su pecho – serás el ultimo – bese su cuello – y serás el único – bese sus labios.

Lo sé – dije con una sonrisa triunfante y sobre todo arrogante. Mi Dios ruso podrá ser superior a los demás hombres, pero sigue siendo un hombre. – Y tú no serás la primera, ni la única – fruncí el ceño - pero si eres la primera, la última y la única con la que he echo el amor; y la primera, la última y la única a la que amo.

¿Por siempre? – pregunte

Por siempre y para siempre, mi Roza – dijo besándome – y ahora, que tal si disfrutamos del resto de nuestro día libre – dijo poniéndome debajo de él.

Te amo, camarada – dije.

Yo también te amo – dijo.

FIN

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, esta es mi primera historia, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.**


End file.
